


Природа соблазна

by mrCasino



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 12YL, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrCasino/pseuds/mrCasino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Грязная порнуха, бессмысленная и беспощадная</p>
            </blockquote>





	Природа соблазна

Дино замечает его еще на входе: Занзас медлит внизу лестницы, небрежно облокотившись на перила, как Красная Смерть на королевском балу. Белоснежная рубашка режет глаз в неоновых отблесках – тонкая, свежая, баснословно дорогая ткань на смуглом теле, она наверняка горько пахнет одеколоном, а прядки угольно-черных волос цепляются за воротник, и вплетенные в них перья щекочут, потому что Занзас пропускает их между пальцами, сдвигая назад, отчего у Дино пересыхает во рту. Они смотрят друг на друга через весь зал. Дино не знает, чего ждать: Занзас может развернуться и уйти без единого слова. Здесь полно народу, здесь шумно, накурено и пьяно, но здесь всем плевать, кто ты и что ты делаешь. Дино любит такие места – их нужно только уметь найти, а потом спрятать от посторонних. Они ни к чему не обязывают. Потому-то он и предложил пойти сюда, когда они договаривались о встрече, приняв молчание Занзаса за согласие.  
Потому что двуспальный номер апартаментов, который они могли снять, окрасил бы эту ночь в совершенно другие тона. Он означал бы нечто большее, обременил бы их ответственностью за эту встречу. После секса пришлось бы разговаривать, но им было нечего сказать друг другу, и тишина давила бы на них, навалилась бы тяжко и удушливо, словно издеваясь над тем, какую ошибку они совершили. Здесь – здесь было легче.  
Занзас тяжелой поступью направляется прямо к нему – это грация хищника, не привыкшего попусту напрягаться. Каваллоне сидит, привалившись к барной стойке, с початой бутылкой текилы в руках. На нем очередная идиотская футболка и какие-то разношенные штаны с кучей застежек и карманов. Ему тридцать четыре, а этот отброс все еще одевается как гребаный хиппи. Нет, как гребаный бомж. Мустанг покачивает ногой в стоптанном кроссовке и кажется расслабленным, как лань на водопое, но точно так же готовым в любой момент подорваться и сбежать. Вот только не сбегает, продолжая пялиться в расстегнутый ворот его рубашки, кажется, забыв обо всем на свете.  
Когда Занзас подходит вплотную, почти дыша ему в лицо, Дино улыбается. За этой улыбкой половина Италии ползла бы на коленях, плача от счастья, но Занзас не знает слова «очарование», и ему хочется раздробить эту улыбку об зубы Мустанга, а потом высосать кровь из его рта.  
\- Долго же ты соображал, - говорит Каваллоне, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как обычно – весело и безмятежно. – Целых два месяца. 

Да, эта непонятная хрень начинается два месяца назад, когда Занзас находит пьяного Каваллоне в постели Скуало – одного, разумеется, одетого и спящего. В комнате темно, но на пальцах Занзаса вспыхивает яростное пламя, и в его свете ресницы Дино дрожат, золотые, пушистые ресницы, бросая причудливую колеблющуюся тень на щеку. Ворот футболки растянут, словно он душил Мустанга и тот дергал его пальцами, из-под него вырываются ярко-синие языки пламени-татуировки – облизывают ключицу, забираются на шею, которая слегка блестит от испарины. Занзас медленно подходит ближе, склоняется, вглядываясь в знакомые и одновременно незнакомые черты и не заботясь о том, что огонь в его руках может перекинуться на постель и изжарить спящего в ней человека дотла. Может быть, это всего лишь игра освещения, но кожа Мустанга кажется медовой и совершенно бархатной там, где ключица чуть влажная от горячки. Густая пшеничная челка ссыпалась на подушку, к губам налипла прядь волос, едва заметно дрожащая от дыхания, которое пахнет алкоголем и сушит полуоткрытый рот – это Занзас обнаруживает, зачем-то нагнувшись еще ниже и различая каждый прозрачный волосок на коже, каждую трещинку на губах. Он упирается рукой в кровать, и комнату наполняет запах паленого – его ладонь выжигает на простыне отпечаток, но Каваллоне даже не просыпается. Он спит разметавшись, свободно, мирно, грудь под тонкой футболкой медленно вздымается от дыхания – беспечный, пьяный, пропахший солнцем кретин. Впрочем, этой ночью от Мустанга ощутимо тянет табаком. Занзас рассеянно удивляется: он никогда не видел Каваллоне с сигаретой; наверное, курил Скуало. А потом его вдруг прошибает осознанием: этот запах – горьковатый и пряный – ведь это аромат его собственных сигар. Тех, которые смакуешь по полчаса, развалившись в кресле, чтобы приправить острый вкус виски. От Дино пахнет его сигарами, и Занзас почти наваливается сверху, жадно тычась носом в теплую кожу там, над воротом футболки, упирается коленом в кровать рядом с его бедром, а чертов Мустанг, словно почуяв наконец чужое присутствие, начинает ворочаться и длинно вздыхает.  
В этот момент у Занзаса что-то обрывается внутри. Он лезет рукой под одеяло, сминая горячий бок, дергает молнию на джинсах, а когда она не поддается – просто выламывает, раздавив нахрен пальцами, наверное, оплавив и только чудом не обжигая самого Каваллоне. Хватает ладонью полувставший член, и Дино вскидывает бедра навстречу. Его стон слишком осмысленный, слишком протяжный для спящего; Занзас отрывается от изуродованной рисунком ключицы, и в полумраке они встречаются глазами. Мустанг пялится на него без единого слова совершенно пьяным, поплывшим взглядом, а глаза Занзаса тлеют над его лицом как угли, такие же невменяемые – только по-злому, как у закормленного отборным мясом хищника, который наконец самостоятельно вышел на охоту и поймал свою дичь, дорвавшись до крови. Занзас дрочит ему яростно, грубо, до мокрых шлепков, а Каваллоне захлебывается стонами и то хватает его за руку, мешая, то толкает на себя и обнимает мозолистыми от плетки пальцами поверх, заставляя сжимать еще сильней, хотя железные тиски занзасовой ладони уже должны причинять ему боль. Там, под одеялом, невозможно жарко, Занзас чувствует, как выступает испарина у него на лбу, а по вискам Дино уже стекает пот, смачивает шею и копится в ключицах, откуда Занзас вылизывает его с утробным рычанием, сжимая зубами хрупкую кость. На коже Мустанга остается след его укуса – отпечаток хищных челюстей, саднивший потом еще неделю, словно Занзас не вдавил его, а выжег, поставив свое клеймо. От жары и пота все запахи кажутся острее, забивая ноздри соленым и горьким, а потом к ним добавляется густой запах спермы, которая заляпывает Занзасу ладонь и заодно одеяло и живот самого Мустанга. Уже кончая, ничего не соображающий Каваллоне вдруг сжимает его болезненный стояк пальцами через штаны, но Занзас отбрасывает его руку и вытирает ладонь прямо об джинсы Мустанга, оставляя пятна спермы на его бедрах. Когда Дино запрокидывает голову, хрипло дыша и смаргивая слезы удовольствия, Занзаса в комнате уже нет.  
Скуало торчит внизу в столовой, потягивает некрепкий переслащенный кофе, развалившись на стуле с по-домашнему забранными наверх волосами и в растянутой майке – судя по размеру, позаимствованной из шкафа Ямамото. При виде Занзаса, едва не снесшего двери с петель и ввалившегося с бешеным, каким-то ошалелым взглядом, Супербия убирает ноги со стола и тревожно напрягается, не зная, чего ожидать.  
\- Босс? – зовет он, но Занзас только зыркает на него дикими глазами и хватает стакан, жадно облизывая рот в поисках влаги. Стакан кажется ему слишком маленьким, чтобы утолить жажду – жажду чего-то, чему он еще не знает названия, - поэтому Занзас швыряет его в стену, а когда дорогой хрусталь осыпается на пол осколками, начинает хлебать воду прямо из графина, пока не осушает до дна. Графин со звоном разлетается вслед за стаканом, Занзас утирает рот, мазнув по мечнику неузнающим взглядом; потом шатаясь, неровной поступью выходит за дверь, оставляя Супербию напряженно сжимать край стола единственной рукой. Таким капитан видит босса Варии только в тяжелом бою, когда от раздражения и жажды утопить все в огне Занзасу срывает крышу.  
Два месяца. И Каваллоне тогда позвонил ему сам.

Занзас заказывает виски – со льдом, потому что прокуренный воздух неимоверно душный и жаркий; но это хорошо – любое воспоминание о холоде все еще вызывает у него панику, от которой хочется скрежетать зубами. Каваллоне наполняет текилой очередную стопку. Его рука едва заметно дрожит, жгучее золотистое пойло выплескивается через край и смачивает ему пальцы. Занзас перехватывает неловкое запястье – его ладонь такая смуглая на этой медовой коже – и без церемоний пропихивает мокрые пальцы себе в рот, впервые пробуя на вкус текилу. Редкостная дрянь, зато у Каваллоне низ живота дергает спазмом, это видно даже через футболку. Занзас ничего не знает о ласках, поэтому обсасывает пальцы Мустанга грубо, цепляя зубами, а затем так же грубо выталкивает, утерев рот. Он не соблазняет. Такие игры не для него. Занзас просто берет то, чего хочет, не спрашивая.  
Будь Каваллоне девкой – уже бы тек, как последняя сука. У него и так под бельем мокро, и жестко стоит, оттягивая ширинку дебильных штанов. Занзас сдвигается ближе, вталкивает ногу ему между ног и медленно трет коленом вверх-вниз. У Дино и вправду стояк как у пятнадцатилетки, он тяжело дышит и ерзает, думая, что дергает бедрами незаметно – но это заметно, как и добела сжавшиеся на краю табуретки пальцы. И дурные глаза, в которых плавятся, темнея, все оттенки гречишного мёда. Занзас ухмыляется с чувством собственного превосходства и надавливает коленом сильней, заставляя Каваллоне от неожиданности дернуть локтем и задеть переполненную стопку. Она опрокидывается, вся текила выливается на барную стойку, стекая с нее прозрачными каплями. Занзас ловит несколько капель на пальцы и водит ими по губам Мустанга, втирая в них пойло, чтобы защипало, потом оттягивает нижнюю и упирается подушечкой большого в крепкие ровные зубы, пока Дино не размыкает их и не всасывает его в рот, трогая языком. Так Занзас понимает, что его охуенно заводят все эти игры с пальцами. Потому что ласка мокрого языка отдается прямо в пах, и это пошло, глупо и хорошо. Бармен бросает тряпку в алкогольную лужу, но не смотрит на них. Ему плевать, и им тоже. Широкая ладонь Занзаса ложится Мустангу на колено и трет бедро, цепляя ногтями грубые швы, а Дино кажется, что она вот-вот прожжет нахрен ткань и пятерня Занзаса навсегда впечатается ему в кожу.  
За грохотом музыки не разберешь, что шепчет Каваллоне, но Занзас читает собственное имя по губам – и его продергивает чем-то необъяснимым. Его давно не звали по имени. Так к нему обращался когда-то тот, кого он считал отцом, а затем – двадцать лет назад – Скуало. В этом есть что-то пугающе интимное, горчаще сладкое, и блядь, Занзаса и бесит, и неимоверно возбуждает то, что с этим чертовым мусором все так неоднозначно.  
\- Потанцуй со мной, - с пьяной улыбкой просит Мустанг.  
Занзас минуту смотрит на него обалдело, а потом раскатисто хохочет.  
\- Я еще трезвый, - возражает он, успокоившись, но Дино уже сползает с табуретки и бормочет ему прямо в ухо:  
\- Зато я пьяный. Все будет как в прошлый раз.  
От этого шепота, от слов «прошлый раз» Занзасу хочется выебать Каваллоне прямо на чертовой барной стойке, а еще лучше – уперев в нее лбом, выплеснув бутылку виски на загорелую спину и слизывая, пока едкая жижа течет между лопаток. Но почему-то он сдерживается, хотя может устроить это прямо сейчас – и если понадобится, спалить всю прокуренную дыру дотла, чтобы им не мешали.  
Какое облегчение – узнать, что «потанцевать» - всего лишь пристойная метафора для того, что творится на танцполе. Они трутся друг о друга как мартовские коты. Занзас не слышит музыки, плевать ему на музыку, он чувствует только глухое скрежетание и гулкие удары, вибрацией отдающиеся по ногам. Каваллоне жмется к нему, прижимает бедрами его раскаленный стояк – Занзас весь раскаленный, от его тела пышет жаром, в венах вместе с кровью течет легендарное пламя, тлеет и жжет внутри него, и от собственного тепла по его спине текут щекочущие капли, а воротник рубашки давно мокрый. Дино так пьян, так безнадежно пьян, что начинает расстегивать эту рубашку трясущимися пальцами прямо среди толпы. Кожа Занзаса оливково-смуглая, одуряюще гладкая и горячая, шрамов сейчас не так много, но они есть, и Дино завороженно гладит каждую бугристую отметину на груди, на животе, ласкает тугую темную плоть сосков. Запах Занзаса вышибает землю у него из-под ног. Там всего понамешано – парфюм, табак, виски, соленый пот и тягучий привкус возбуждения, и все это сливается в такой охренительно жаркий аромат, что его можно черпать ложкой. Дино жадно глотает еще и еще, набирая полные легкие, которые уже печет изнутри, словно вместе с запахом он глотает и часть посмертного пламени. Губы Занзаса совсем рядом, сухие от тяжелого дыхания. Мустанг обожает целоваться, он потрясающе целуется и изнывает от желания распробовать эти губы на вкус и вылизать с них ароматную пряность виски; но Занзас почему-то не дает, уворачивается – уворачивается не осознанно, а как-то неуклюже и словно даже пугливо. Дино совсем тихонько скулит и целует его в шею – он высокий, но Занзас еще выше, поэтому можно прихватить зубами край челюсти и облизать до самого уха. Невидимый голос укуренный, томный и агрессивный, он предлагает сдаться чужой силе, насладиться отравой, безумием и удовольствием. Потные тела людей в каком-то наркотическом трансе теснят их друг к другу, и мазнув рукой по смуглому животу, Каваллоне рывком расстегивает молнию и забирается под брюки – а там скользко, ткань белья намокшая и горячая, и Занзас издает ему в ухо какой-то совершенно животный звук. Эта тупая игра в «кто лучше владеет собой» становится невыносимой.  
Занзас думает так же, поэтому выдергивает руку Мустанга из своих штанов и пинками заталкивает его прямо в плохо освещенный туалет. Здесь их может застать кто угодно, но Занзаса это только подстегивает злым возбуждением: он хочет, чтобы весь гребаный бар слышал и видел, как будет орать в его руках глава половины сицилийской мафии, Гарцующий Мустанг Каваллоне. Дино же хочет… он просто хочет. Он хочет в Занзасе все: терпкий вкус его кожи, узлы мышц под ней – странно, но Вонгола не выглядит настолько мощным, насколько чувствуется – его дыхание, его пот, его мясо, кровь и кости, он даже не помнит, откуда взялось это сумасшедшее влечение. Он стаскивает расстегнутые штаны по бедрам и снова обнимает пальцами жесткий стояк. Член у Занзаса здоровый и невозможно пошло хлюпает под рукой Мустанга – так сильно с него течет. Он блестит, пульсация огненной крови отдается прямо в ладонь Каваллоне, и тот принимается жадно водить по нему кулаком, ощупывая мозолистыми подушечками узор вен и очертания головки, забираясь ногтем в раскрытую щелку и чуть не кончая от стона, которым захлебывается Занзас. Этот стон так хочется проглотить, а их рты совсем рядом, вот-вот соприкоснутся, но Занзас снова шарахается назад – и Дино вдруг понимает.  
Занзас раньше не целовался.  
Никогда.  
От этой мысли Мустангу напрочь вышибает мозги. Занзасу тридцать шесть, а в его жизни не было ничего кроме жгучих итальянских шлюх, которым можно засаживать во все дыры без предварительных ласк и угрызений совести. Дино сгребает его волосы в кулак и буквально впечатывает ртом в свой рот, забирая самый первый поцелуй. Это самый неуклюжий, самый мокрый поцелуй на памяти Каваллоне – и самый охуительный. Занзас больше не отворачивается, он агрессивно напирает, словно мстя за такое унижение: заталкивает Мустангу язык до самой глотки, потом всасывает его язык себе в рот и сосет, утробно рыча, а Каваллоне торопливо дрочит ему, пока густая и обжигающе горячая сперма не заливает ему руку. Это расплата за тот первый раз, когда он остался должен. Но этого бесконечно, бесконечно мало.  
Едва опомнившись, Занзас, разозленный собственной слабостью, разворачивает его и швыряет животом на перегородку между раковинами, почти уткнув лбом в заляпанное чем-то зеркало. Дино едва успевает сунуть руку в карман и вытащить смазку, прежде чем Занзас сдергивает с него штаны, а потом, особо не церемонясь, разрывает вдоль спины футболку – и замирает на мгновение с хищно раздувающимися ноздрями. Спина Каваллоне прямо под ним, золотистая и невероятно гладкая, с плавным рельефом мышц, с влажной ложбинкой меж сведенных лопаток, притягательная, вкусная, желанная спина, которую он жадно разглядывает, пока Дино пихает ему в руки смазку. Занзас понятия не имеет, сколько нужно лить, и выдавливает чуть ли не половину – она липко течет по бедрам Мустанга и между ног все хлюпает и скользит, но поначалу все равно тянуще больно, потому что Занзас не церемонится и пальцев впихивает сразу два, а затем и все три; Дино чувствует себя кровяным стейком, который наспех обжаривают, чтобы поскорее впиться зубами в сочную плоть. И конечно, Занзас не знает, как именно нужно влезть, чтобы сделать приятно, но по чистой случайности задевает-таки простату, и от этого Дино прогибается в спине как огромный кот.  
\- Ааах… ренеть! – мучительно стонет он, а потом добавляет вскриком, - твою мать! Еще! – потому что Занзас опять трет там же и, видимо, что-то соображает, по крайней мере начинает вталкивать пальцы как надо, и минуту спустя по вискам Мустанга течет пот, а сам он дрожит и скулит хрипло, дергаясь бедрами на трахающую его руку.  
Резинок у них нет. Занзасу плевать, с кем Каваллоне ебался до него, он хочет почувствовать тугое скользкое нутро, нежное как шелк, и едва не воет, когда вокруг его члена плотно стискиваются мышцы. Он входит убийственно медленно, привыкая сам, пока не срывается и не вгоняет по яйца, доставая головкой, кажется, прямо до глотки – Дино даже чувствует во рту соленый привкус смазки, пока не соображает, что это его собственная кровь из прокушенной щеки. Его не просто растягивает изнутри – его печет, будто копится огненный шар и перетекает горячо, мучительно, в низ живота, скручивается там тугим клубком. Каваллоне видит в мутном зеркале отражение их лиц: его глаза сияют золотым пламенем, а глаза Занзаса мерцают как два черных рубина, в которых кровь мешается с углями. Занзас лапает его задницу, оставляя пальцами синяки, сжимает ребра, будто примериваясь – треснут или не треснут, если надавить посильней? – а потом вдруг рывком отдергивает руки и хватается ими за перегородку, и Дино понимает, почему: пластик под его ладонями начинает плавиться. Вонючая жижа стекает на пол, перегородка дрожит, эмаль раковины трескается от разрушительного жара, и будь это тело самого Каваллоне – прожгло бы уже, наверное, до легких. Занзасу хорошо настолько, что он не может сдерживать рвущийся изнутри огонь, - от этой мысли Дино уже готов кончить. Но Занзас вдруг наступает ногой на его штаны и хватает, обжигая раскаленными ладонями, насильно разворачивает и вздергивает, усаживая на остатки чертовой перегородки, а потом с хлюпаньем вбивается обратно и трахает уже лицом к лицу – трахает так, словно это самое правильное на свете, в чем Дино с ним охрененно согласен. С каждым толчком он трется лопатками и затылком о поверхность зеркала, которая уже вся мокрая от его пота, он сжимает бедра Занзаса коленями и бессильно проскальзывает руками по краю раковины, мечтая обнять, а когда Занзас начинает рвано дрочить ему, глаза Мустанга закатываются от наслаждения. Занзас хватает ртом его выгнутую шею, больно придавливая кадык, оставляет даже не засосы – укусы, ловит яростное биение его пульса языком, а потом втирается лицом в светлую медовую кожу и по-звериному, голодно рычит.  
Когда Занзас кончает, ему кажется, что он выплескивает в чужое тело собственное пламя. Следом в его ладонь кончает Дино, забрызгивая спермой потный дрожащий живот. Перед глазами все плывет, слезы удовольствия склеивают ресницы, по крайней мере, перед глазами Мустанга лицо Занзаса теряет ясные очертания, и он бессильно закрывает их, за ворот рубашки притягивая Вонголу к себе. Они тычутся губами друг в друга, потом целуются мокро и рвано, каждый пытаясь не задохнуться, потому что дышать нечем: воздух так густо пропитан жаром их тел, запахом секса, табачным дымом и сладкой вонью смазки, от которой ноги Каваллоне липнут к ногам Занзаса и к перегородке под задницей. Когда Дино еле-еле сползает с оплавившегося пластика, босыми ногами на холодный кафельный пол, по внутренней стороне его бедер течет сперма и остывает мутными каплями на коже – он весь липкий и мокрый, искусанный, затраханный, загнанный, а Занзас смотрит на него с удовлетворением насытившегося зверя и шлепком прижимает к шее ладонь, будто проверяя, надежно ли впечатались его метки. Они там, багровеют на золотистой коже, еще долго не сойдут, и это охуеть как хорошо.  
Ему только брюки застегнуть, а одежда Каваллоне валяется на полу, безнадежно испорченная. Дино подбирает штаны и неуклюже влезает в них, морщаясь от того, как намокает и липнет грубая ткань, натирая опавший член. Поясницу тянет, ноги дрожат, и Занзас хватает его одной рукой, когда колени вдруг подгибаются и Мустанг едва не сползает под раковину. Заодно и облапывает – не может удержаться.  
\- Моя машина ждет снаружи, - хрипло говорит он, а Каваллоне смеется придушенно:  
\- Моя тоже.  
Они нарочно встретились в этой богом проклятой дыре, чтобы разъехаться без сожалений, но несколько минут спустя Дино заваливается в машину Занзаса и закуривает дрожащей рукой, второй вытирая с живота остатки спермы. Тишина, которой они боялись, тает в мягком урчании мотора. Занзас вынимает сигарету из руки Каваллоне, когда у того заваливается набок голова. Пьяный мусор спит, прислонившись плечом к жесткой дверце, свет фонарей полосами рассекает его лицо и выхватывает короткими вспышками следы засосов на плечах. Этот Каваллоне – грязный и полуголый, со слипшимися от пота волосами – какой-то совершенно чужой; а может, это и есть настоящий? Занзас понятия не имеет, куда его везти.  
\- Домой, - неопределенно бросает он, и водитель разворачивает гелендваген в сторону пригорода. На водителя Занзасу не то чтобы похуй, он его просто не замечает. Безмолвная тупая обслуга, он не в состоянии понять то, чего еще не понимает сам босс.  
Занзас не понимает, на кой черт тащит этот мусор к себе и что будет с ним делать потом. Он чувствует себя героем какого-то дешевого фильма, где в конце обязательно или свадьба, или похороны.  
Ну, что-что, а умирать Занзас пока точно не собирается.


End file.
